Lois Lane
__TOC__ Lois Lane ist eine renommierte Reporterin des Daily Planet, zudem die Verlobte von Clark Kent und die Cousine von Chloe Sullivan. Vor ihrer Zeit, als Reporterin, war sie unter anderem tätig als Kellnerin im Talon, Wahlkampfmanagerin für Jonathan Kent und Leiterin des Wahlkampfteams, als Martha Kent für den Posten des US Senators des Bundesstaates Kansas kandidiert. Lois hat noch eine jüngere Schwester, namens Lucy, die in einem Internat in der Schweiz studiert, und für die sie, nach dem frühen Tod ihrer Mutter, eine Art Ersatzmutter gewesen ist, was die Beziehung der beiden Schwestern zu einander sehr belastet hat. Bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ist Lois, auf eine besondere Art fasziniert von Clark, was sie betont dadurch überspielt, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber sehr sarkastisch gibt, und ihn zudem. bei jeder sich ihr bietenden Gelegenheit Landei oder Smallville nennt, um ihm zu demonstrieren, dass sie in ihm mehr einen einfältigen Bauernburschen sieht, als einen jungen Mann, der sie interessieren könnte. Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Lois als Baby Lois ist die erstgeborene Tochter von General Sam Lane und seiner Frau, Ella Lane. Lois wwurde im Jahr 1985 geboren; sie war somit etwa vier Jahre alt, alls der erste Meteoritenregen auf Smallville niedergegangen ist. Lois verbrachte den meisten Teil ihrer Schulzeit als "Army-Göre", wobei sie ihren Vater, von Kommandoposten, zu Kommandoposten, rund um die gesamte Welt begleitet hat. Ihre Mutter verstarb an Krebs, als Lois und ihre jüngere Schwester noch sehr klein waren. Nach eigener Aussage war Lois selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwa sechs Jahre alt. Zu Schulzeiten hat Lois eine Romanze mit Wes Keenan, der so wie sie als "Army-Kind" aufgewachsen ist. Später, an der Highschool fährt Lois mit einem M1 Abrams Panzer zum Abschlussball. Zu dieser Zeit trifft sie sich einmal mit Steve Trevor. 3. Staffel (2003/2004) Während Chloe Sullivan, als freie Kolumnistin für den Daily Planetarbeitet benutzt sie gelegentlich den Namen ihrer Cousine "Lois Lane" als Pseudonym, weil diese sich, laut Chloes Aussage, nicht für eine Karriere als Journalistin interessiert. 4. Staffel (2004/2005) thumb|left|264px|Staffel 4 - Lois Lois kommt nach Smallville um Chloe's Mord zu untersuchen, nachdem sie eine Videobotschaft von ihr gefunden hat, wo sie Clark in Bezug auf ihre Informationen über Lionel Luthor informiert. Als sie durch die Landschaft fährt, schlug ein Blitz in das Maisfeld vor ihr ein. Als sie ausstieg, um zu untersuchen was passiert ist, findet sie Clark nackt und ohne Gedächnis. Lois beschließt, Clark ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, ohne blassen Schimmer dass er derjenige ist, den sie sucht. Martha erkennt ihren Sohn und nimmt ihn mit nach Hause. Lois wird nun endlich klar, dass die Person, die sie sucht soeben vor ihr stand. Später taucht sie auf der Farm auf und hofft wichtige Informationen über Lionel Luthor zubekommen, da sie davon ausgeht, dass er für den Tod von Chloe verantwortlich ist. Martha kann ihr nicht helfen, rät ihr aber sich von Lionel fernzuhalten. An Chloes Grab trifft sie schließlich auf Clark , der sich an sie erinnert und sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Er bietet ihr an, ihr bei der Aufklärung von Chloes Tod zu helfen. Außerdem könnte sie in der Zeit bei ihm und seinen Eltern auf der Farm leben. thumb|Lois findet Chloe. Mit viel Arbeit lösten sie den Scheintot von Chloe und fanden sie. Lois blieb bei den Kents bis ihr Vater, General Lane kam, um sie mitzunehmen. Doch dann erfuhr sie, dass sie ihr letztes Schuljahr an der Smallville High School machen soll. Sie blieb bei den Kents und besuchte die High School. thumb|left|Lois auf der Smallville High School. Während ihrer Zeit an der Smallville High School, schrieb sie für die Schülerzeitung, die Smallville Torch. Obwohl Lois nicht begeistert vom Journalismus scheint, unternimmt sie verschiedene Untersuchungen um die Wahrheit über die Meteoriten infizierten Menschen herauszufinden. Sie half bei den Untersuchungen eines seltsamen Liebestrank und schrieb einen Artikel über plastische Chirurgie an High Schools. Lois und Clark necken sich des öfteren und sie respektiert nicht seine Privatsphäre. Schließlich bietet Clark Lex um einen Gefallen und er schrieb Lois in Metropolis University ein. Kurz danach wurde sie der Schule entlassen und zog in Clarks Zimmer ein, woraufhin er unten auf der Couch schlafen darf. Chloes 18ter Geburtstag. Lois veranstaltet eine Party in Clarks Scheune, was jedoch in eine Katastophe endet, da Lois, Lana und Chloe von Hexen besessen sind. Als Clark mit Alicia eine Beziehung führen, merkt man das Lois mit der Wahl seiner Freundin nicht begeistert ist. Nach Alicias Tod, war Lois jedoch für ihn da. Auch wenn beide es nicht zugeben wollten, sie wurden Freunde. thumb|Lois bei der Saufparty. Lois wird beschuldigt bei einer Saufparty, einen Schüler ihrer Universität so verletzt zu haben, das er gelähmt sei. Als sie entdeckt das der wahre Angreifer Geoff Johns ist, versucht er sie zu ertränken. Clark rettet sie. Später erzählt Lois, Clark, das sie nicht zurück zu ihrem Vater möchte und sie darüber nachdenkt in ihrem Auto zu leben, bietet er ihr an, das sie bei ihm wohnen kann. Lois ist anscheinend davon ausgegangen, das Clark ihr dieses Angebot macht und geht erleichtert Duschen. Lois jüngere Schwester, Lucy, mit der sie nicht gut auskommt, kommt in die Stadt und bezaubert jeden. Jedoch entdeckt Clark eine dunkle Seite an Lucy, als er sie dabei erwischt, wie sie in einer Bar Geld stiehlt. Er zwingt sie dazu die Wahrheit zuerzählen, eine Wahrheit die Lois in ernste Gefahr bringt. thumb|left|142px|Lois und Clark auf dem Ball. Eine Schülerin die in die Körper anderer gehen kann, infiziert Lois. Lois fragt somit in einem pinken Kleid ob Clark mit ihr zum Abschlussball gehen möchte. Später fragt sich die richtige Lois was passiert ist. Am Ende des Abends, will Clark Lois zu einem Tanz auffordern, doch sie meint, dass sie nicht diejenige ist, mit der er tanzen sollte. Als Lana hereinkommt, deutet Lois auf sie und Clark geht zu ihr. thumb|Lois bei Clarks & Chloes Abschluss. Beim Abschluss von Clark und Chloe, verkündigt Lois das sie nach Europa geht, um ihre Schwester zu finden. Dies wird verhindert als der zweite Meteoritenschauer angekündigt wird. Lois 111.jpg 1 (5).jpg 1 (13).jpg 1 (8).jpg lois 123.jpg lois clark 123.jpg 1 (12).jpg 1 (14).jpg 1 (18).jpg 1 (19).jpg 1 (20).jpg hq004.jpg 5. Staffel (2005/2006) thumb|left|260px|Staffel 5 - Lois 6. Staffel (2006/2007) thumb|left|Staffel 6 - Lois 7. Staffel (2007/2008) thumb|left|Staffel 7 - Lois 8. Staffel (2008/2009) thumb|left|Staffel 8 - Lois 9. Staffel (2009/2010) thumb|left|Staffel 9 - Lois 10. Staffel (2010/2011) thumb|left|Staffel 10 - Lois Zukunft thumb|left|Lois & Clark Alternative Welten Trivia Comics Andere Lois Lane's 500full.jpg|Noel Neill als Lois Lane in "Adventures of Superman" and "Superman (serials)". Phyllis-Coates1.jpg|Phyllis Coates als Lois Lane in "Adventures of Superman". 185px-Loislane-lesleyannwarren.jpg|Lesley Ann Warren als Lois Lane in "It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman (TV special)". Margot_Kidder_Lois_Lane_Superman_The_Movie.jpg|Margot Kidder als Lois Lane in "the Superman: The Movie and its sequels". lois10.jpg|Teri Hatcher als Lois Lane in "Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman". lois-lane.jpg|Kate Bosworth als Lois Lane in "Superman Returns". look-eveyone-the-new-lois-lane-has-red-hair-in-superman-man-of-steel.jpg|Amy Adams als Lois Lane in "Man of Steel" Beziehungen Familie und Vorbilder *Chloe und Lois *Sam Lane *Ella Lane *Lucy Lane Männliche Freundschaft / Beziehungen *Lois und Oliver *Lois und Grant *Clark und Lois *Lois und Lex *Lois und Jimmy *Lois und Zod Weibliche Freundschaft / Beziehungen *Lois und Tess *Lana und Lois Liebes Dreieck *Clark, Lois und der 'Alter Ego' *Clark, Lois und Lana *Clark, Lois und Oliver Andere Beziehungen *Lois und die Kents Kategorie:Hauptcharakter